


Honest

by 72katie



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Honest (Song), Illuminate (Album), M/M, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Sad, Shawn Mendes/Harry Styles Break Up, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72katie/pseuds/72katie
Summary: Shawn's voice is quiet as he's talking to his boyfriend on his cellphone, "Can you meet me on Adelaide Street?"Harry agrees quickly, worried that his boyfriend is hurt or something. If only, he knew that he'd be the hurt one after this meetup.But Shawn never meant to hurt Harry, he was just trying to be honest.





	Honest

Shawn's fingers were shaking as he typed in the numbers, anxious as he made the call to his boyfriend, Harry.

The latter picked up within the second ring, cutting the dial tone short. "Hello? What do you need, baby?" Harry's soft voice spoke on the other end of the line, thinking it was just going to be any other normal phone call.

"Hi," Shawn said, stopping there because he didn't know what else to say.

Harry wore a confused expression, although his love couldn't see him. "What's wrong, love? You sound upset . . ." The brunette cut his sentence short, just waiting to hear back from the other.

"Can you meet me on Adelaide Street?"

Adelaide Street. That's where the duo met whenever one of them had something important to tell the other. It became a tradition after they both confessed their feelings for each other walking down that street, and at the end of their first date, that's where they were when they shared their first kiss. But, by the sound of Shawn's voice, Harry could assume that it would not be good news, which worried him immensely.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. I'll meet you there in fifteen," Harry agreed, ending the phone call right after, not hearing Shawn's goodbyes.

He was quick to walk out of his bedroom and to the front door, slipping on his shoes just before walking out. 

 

**. . .**

 

Shawn had been thinking about this for a few days now, it being the only thing on his mind. He thought about all their texts, and how lovey they were, how happy they made each other. Well not anymore . . . for Shawn anyway. 

 

The boy had been feeling this way for quite some time now—a few weeks actually, and guilt consumed him for not saying something to his boyfriend sooner. 

 

All the times they had been together over the last few weeks, and Shawn just acted as if nothing was wrong, and everything was okay. It made him feel terrible, and he couldn't keep this is any longer. So he called, and now they were meeting in fifteen minutes. 

 

**. . .**

 

Five minutes later, and the brunette was leaving his apartment, heading south in the direction of Adelaide Street. All the boy could think about was how Harry would take the news. Shawn absolutely didn't want to hurt him, but he knew he would. 

 

Shawn got there first, waiting distraughtly for Harry's arrival. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long, or else he might have lost his courage to do what he was about to do. Two minutes later, the duo were standing face to face. 

 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had rested in the air after their initial greetings. He was worried for his boyfriend, thinking something was horribly wrong. 

 

"Uhm, n-no. No, not really, Harry," Shawn admitted. And it was true, this was hard for him to do, and it was going to hurt him just as much as the former. 

 

"Shawn, talk to me. What's wrong, love?" 

 

_Love._ The term of endearment that used to make Shawn's heart swell upon hearing it now sounded foreign coming from Harry, like it shouldn't be used to refer to himself. He bit his tongue though, leaving the subject unspoken, as it didn't matter at that point. 

 

Shawn looked down, fiddling with his fingers. _There is definitely something going on, something really bothering him_ , Harry thought as he looked at the boy in front of him with concern. 

 

"There's, there's something I've gotta tell you." 

 

It was quiet after that for a few seconds, both of them looking right at each other, but neither of them speaking. 

 

Harry was expecting Shawn to go on, but when he didn't, Harry spoke instead. "What is it?" 

 

Shawn felt a tear fall down his face, hitting the ground next to his shoe. This really did tear him up to do. He will always love Harry—even if it's not in _that_ way—and Shawn couldn't imagine his life without the older in it. 

 

"I have to be honest with you," the younger began, knowing this conversation was about to get much worse, because Shawn knew how much this would hurt Harry. 

 

Shawn was his first love, and they have been together for awhile now. Harry was always a very reserved person, even if he seemed so flamboyant most of the time, that wasn't the _real_ him. But Shawn got to know that side of him, the _real_ Harry Styles. 

 

And now he might have to say goodbye to him—which was something Shawn was not (and never would be) ready to do. 

 

"There's no way to say this easily, and I will probably regret this tomorrow, because it kills me to do this," he started, looking at Harry to see his reaction, hoping he wouldn't try to interject, because Shawn was losing his nerve. "I hate to hurt you, Harry, but I can't give you what you need." 

 

Harry stared at the boy in front of him for a few moments, finally realizing why Shawn asked to meet. "Are you breaking up with me?" 

 

Shawn took a deep breath, willing himself to stop crying. It seemed odd that the person ending the relationship was the one with tears in his eyes, and the one being broken up with was not. But that was because Shawn had been the one thinking about this for the last few weeks, trying to figure out just what to say, and running every possible scenario through his mind, constantly. And the emotions had not quite hit Harry yet, instead he was just shocked, absolutely not expecting this to happen. 

 

Shawn looked down at his feet, eyes closed tightly. He nodded to Harry's question, knowing his voice would betray him if he tried to talk. 

 

"Oh . . . uhm, wh-why? Is there someone else?" Harry asked. He hated to accuse anyone of anything, but all these thoughts were running through his mind, and that's the first thing he blurted out. 

 

Shawn's  head snapped up, looking right at his almost ex-boyfriend. His question absolutely caught his attention. "No, no I swear to you there's no one else Harry. Everything I've ever felt for you, and anything I've ever told you was sincere. I just feel like I can't give you what you need. We've both grown up so much during our relationship, and I don't want us to grow apart because we're not right for each other." He was going to say something else, but he stopped after that, seeing the hurt in Harry's eyes. 

 

Harry just nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down, all the emotions finally hitting him. He felt tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. Shawn walked the few steps toward him, wrapping his arms around Harry in a hug. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, considering their situation, but all Shawn could think was that Harry was hurt, and Shawn didn't want him to be. 

 

"I'm sorry," Shawn said, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. At first Harry just stood there, not knowing quite what he should do, but after a few moments he timidly hugged back. 

 

"Don't be," the green eyed boy declared. "I'd rather you be honest with me then try to be happy in a relationship that clearly doesn't make you happy anymore." 

 

It was quiet for the next few minutes, neither of the boys knowing what to say. But Shawn finally spoke, asking something that had been on his mind ever since he saw Harry walking up. "Do you think we can still be friends?" 

 

Obviously he understood that Harry would need some space for a while after this, but maybe in a few months they could have a friendship. 

 

"Maybe," Harry answered simply to which Shawn just nodded. They parted ways after that, both of them just wanting to be anywhere else but there, looking at each other and knowing their relationship was never going to be the same. 

 

Shawn knew this would be tough for both of them to get over, but he also knew he had to be _honest_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was my first harry x shawn work, and it was obviously inspired by shawn's song 'honest'. tell me what you thought! (:


End file.
